Being a Wizard
by marfiola
Summary: Hogwart AU! Monroe did not have much free time on his hands. He was something one would describe as a perfect student. Maybe even too perfect.


**Title: Being a Wizard  
>Fandom: Grimm (TV)<br>Genre: general  
>Pairing: non at the moment<br>Length: ~1400  
>Summary: Hogwart AU! Monroe did not have much free time on his hands. He was something one would describe as a perfect student. Maybe even too perfect.<br>**  
>author's note: I know that setting things at Hogwart is... weird... but please, bear with it. I hope you will like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Monroe did not have much free time on his hands. He was something one would describe as a perfect student. Maybe even too perfect. At first, he was not a very charming child, however now, during his seventh year in Hogwart, he became a splendid young person.<p>

Not every teachers liked him, but that happens. He was on the good side of Professor McGonagall, Professor Sinistar, Professor Lupin and more. Yet, few disliked his perfectness, and one of that people was Professor Renard. And the feeling was mutual.

Monroe hated the Defense Against the Dark Arts more than he could hate anything. Maybe it was because of the manner in which Professor Renard conducted his lessons, but maybe it was the man itself. He favored students from Gryffindor House. That was all in that matter. And thus, Monroe hated them absent mindedly, but not as much as he hated Professor Renard.

With the upcoming N.E.W.T.s, Monroe did not have much time for a Quidditch practices, and even less time for reading everything from the school's library. Although he managed to bribe Mrs. Irma, the librarian, with his charming smile and never-ending thirst for old books. The last time he went there Mrs. Irma, because she insisted he call her by name, dug for him the original German manuscript for _Grimm's Fairy Tales._ The book was magically enchanted, so the pages did not fall out and the ink was still visible.

"Thank you, Mrs. Irma" said Monroe with a smile so honest and cheerful that the librarian would drop on the chair from pleasure if she was not sitting at the moment. Monroe already made a mental note to spend the rest of the day and night on reading and translating the book. Of course, everything could be done with a one with one not so simple spell which Professor Bathsheda Babbling, the Study of Ancient Runes teacher, but Monroe loved setting piles of books around himself and do the translation work. People from his dormitory already knew, that when Monroe sets up a fortress of knowledge, no one will pass through. Not even Peeves.

As he made his way to the dormitory, he passed by a group of six-years. Some guys looked up to him, few hanged their heads in shame, and almost every girl had that dreamy look on her face. Monroe did not consider himself to be attractive. He would describe himself as a mediocre in terms of the look. The only times he would say "out of their league", was during the Quidditch game, or during study sessions. But never about the appearance. That could be misleading.

The group of students reminded him, that whatever fantastic plans he has had for the evening with a book, he would have to postpone it. It was his duty day. He was a prefect, and tonight it was his shift to do the night walk around the castle. Perfect. Just perfect. And it had to be when he finally got his hands on the manuscript for _Grimm's Fairy Tales._. That was just his luck. Feeling a little bit down, he made his way up to the dormitory. At least he still had something around 6 hours before his shift.

"The Blue Moon" he said after the bronze eagle-shaped knocker told it's riddle. And with that, he disappeared from the corridor.

*

Monroe was at the meeting place few minutes before the set hour. He liked to wait, than to be late. His partner for today was a rater friendly girl from Hufflepuff. Monroe did not like her very much. She talked too much, she was too hype for him. When he wanted to watch something, she would go and touch it. She was all over the place. But still, he could have worse partner for the prefect-round.

"Maybe we should split? I will take the Slytherin and Gryffindor areas, you can deal with the other two." he finally proposed. He wished, she would go with the plan. He, himself, took more troublesome routs so why would not she agree? The plan was perfect.

"Oh.." a hint of disappointment in her voice "Ok, maybe that's better. I hate going down to the dungeons" she gave up.

"Let's meet here around midnight, ok?" asked Monroe, receiving only a nod of acceptance.

Monroe was more of a lone wolf type guys, he did not like all the group-work because it often ended in him doing all the stuff eventually. He did not have any close friends in school. Maybe except for Hap who, sadly, was in Hufflepuff.

Happily, he went in the direction of Gryffindor's tower.

The castle at night was very quiet. Most of the paintings long asleep. Rarely a resident ghost could be seen while disappearing into the wall. It was relaxing.

And then he heard it. Soft noise made by a pair of shoes. Someone must have sneaked out during the night – maybe a trip to the kitchen for a snack? The footsteps could not belong to any professor because they were to quiet for that. They could not belong to the Hufflepuff girl because she... well, she made too much of a noise by even breathing. That means a detention was coming up.

"Don't move" said Monroe not so loud, but loud enough for the kid to hear. He could not hear footsteps now, but he knew that the person was just behind the corner. He quickly made his way to the person, seeing a kid in Griffindor's robes.

Poor kid looked scared, but Monroe was not easily fooled.

"_Stupefy_!" shouted the kid waking up half of the portraits in the corridor. Monroe however, having an amazing reflex, avoided the spell. He swiftly took out his wand from the pocket of his robes, and with one single twist of a writs, without saying any words he disarmed his opponent.

The wand flew out of the kid's hand and rolled down the corridor. When the Griffindor kid turned around and started running towards it Monroe said.

"I wouldn't do that" he advised, still pointing his wand at the kid. That worked. The trespasser stopped moving. Monroe walked up to him and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"We're going to see your Head of House." The kid became pale on spot. Monroe picked up the wand from the floor.

"Please, no. Not to McGonagall" he pleaded "anything but that".

"Don't try anything funny on the way." said Monroe as he yanked the kid.

The chamber of Professor McGonagall was nearby, so the walk was very short. Fortunately, the kid was so scared he did not say a word, for which Monroe was grateful.

Three knocks on the doors were enough. Professor Minerva McGonagall opened the door of her chamber. She was waring a red and gold dressing-gown, as expected of the Head of Gryffindor House. She looked at Monroe, then she looked at the kid. Then back to Monroe.

"Mister Monroe, dare to explain the situation?" she asked politely.

"He was trying to sneak up to the dormitory."

"A fifth year alone at this hour?" she looked at the kid with disbelief. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

The younger kid was scared to the bones. He could not say anything. His guilt was obvious. If the kid would not try to stupefy Monroe, he would sympathize a little.

"I regret to say that, but I must give you a detention Mister Burkhardt" she made a sad face while saying of the detention. Professor McGonagall was one of those people who did not like to punish students, however those who did not compliance with the rules were punished.

"Mister Monroe" she addressed to the prefect. "Please take Mister Burkhardt to the dormitory." she gave Monroe a weak smile. "And you, Mister Burkhardt, meet me in my office tomorrow after the breakfast." Saying that, she withdrew to her chamber and closed the doors.

Monroe looked at the kid with a smirk. 'Serves him right' he thought to himself.


End file.
